vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127578-i-wish-i-were-a-chua-racechange-ability
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Clarification always helps ;) Sorry about that, I'll shift it back over. :) - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- ---- Some Day..... or in game speak, Soon Anyway, sign me up for race changes. I've already had mine plotted for months. All my dominion toons are lvl 50, and have all their crafting research done. Rerolling just is not an option. I already rerolled my exile toons (who are all lower levels) many times to get a configuration I like. PLEASE bring in race changes!!! P.S. Path changes would also be awesome, thanks. | |} ---- TERA introduced two new classes that are race-locked and yet they have race changes... I doubt wildstar will introduce class changes, but I don't see why not race changes and just grey out races you cannot pick because of your class and faction. TERA used to swap existing cash shop items from one race to another whenever you did a race change. I don't know if they do that anymore. That seems to me like a much bigger hurdle (all that item swapping! by hand by some poor Support person) than the fact that you are restricted when changing races to ones that can play your class. | |} ---- ---- God, not more of you little beggers! | |} ---- ---- ---- Much as I know that's a joke(i hope), there sadly is someone out there who believes that... | |} ---- You say that like you're new to the community. OF COURSE, there are people out there who believe that. | |} ---- ---- They said that the reason was they ran out of time basically and would revisit it in the future. | |} ---- Yeah, "time before launch" was the reason given. Naturally, all that feedback was archived after the Black Ops closed. The long and short of it was (paraphrased) "We wanted to do it. We probably will eventually do it. But we had to make choices for launch, so we looked at the Lore and made our choices." Chua Medics were a late addition, because at some point, someone noticed that only two Dominion races could be Medics, and that "wasn't fair" because three Exiles races could be Medics. | |} ---- Righto. I wouldn't mind being able to swap it all around. Chua Warrior and Chua Stalker !!! | |} ---- All I want for Christmas is a Granok Stalker. "You're too big to be a thief!" | |} ---- PFFFFT Brutal Rogue from 3.5 Dungeons and dragons.... That's what a Granok stalker would be.. A Granok esper would be a massive overhaul. First they would need to get rid of all those cute butterfies, carrots, pretty trees and stuff.. Replace the graphics with floating pink elephants, little happy kegs lightning bolts and guitars. | |} ---- I would be perfectly okay with that ... | |} ---- ---- TERA had to do that because they stupidly flagged their cash shop gear as specifically for one race or another. The same thing happened with name-changes. Luckily WS doesn't mark whether a piece of gear is for Chua or Draken or Granok or whatever. I'm still holding out hope for unlocking race/class combos. FFS let me make a mordesh esper... @_@ | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ... or when I play through the Dominion arkship and that little Chua comes running by with his ittle-bitty power sword! There are little tell-tale signs of the original vision all over Nexus, if you know where to look. There are a couple of spots were Aurin guards are toting those big Engineer-style rifles. | |} ---- This, plus faction change Crabine plz. My Chua would become a Mordesh Esper in a heartbeat. | |} ---- ---- I will send you money! :lol: :wub: | |} ---- I mean you already fixed the red flash issue for them, so why not? | |} ---- Please. Every time I see an NPC draken holding a big 'ol gun I just feel... anger. Really crossing my fingers that they actually DO add in the rest of the race/class combos instead of it just being a thing they "want to do" | |} ---- hehe as much as I'd love to and it wouldn't bet the first MMO I've done this in. I and others using said mod could potentially be banned for this type of thing since I'd actually be modifying the game files themselves as opposed to the red flash fix where I modified an addon that is allowed by their given API. While it wouldn't hurt anyones gameplay it falls under the umbrella of hacking the client itself. Learned that lesson the hard way in WoW when I made myself into a troll warlock during BC since Blizzard didn't want to do it.(go figure they did it later on though lol) Though I guess I could just do the animations...present them and let Carbine take i from there as an alternative rather than implementing it myself... Edited June 9, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- Give me Mechari Espers, and I will send you chocolate, and flowers, and beer, and coffee, and wine, and maybe some jewelry, and whatever other vices you might have. | |} ---- I have always loved the idea that Mechari crystals could be attuned to the psionic wavelength that ESPers access. If those are really their brains, and the Eldan were as smart as everyone seems to think, then a psionically-aware Mechari is certainly within the realm of possibilities. | |} ---- This is the only thing holding me back from making a mechari. @_@ (I may have an esper problem.) | |} ---- Esper were my favourite (as much as in beta and after being esper kicked my arse), but Mechari were my favourite race... so had to make engi main :(. My Aurin Esper gathers dust... I don't want to be away from my cute mounts and such by going to an alt. | |} ---- ---- If I came across a Chua warrior I think I'd die from laughing | |} ---- Your laughing will soon disappear when that raging furball jumps on you with his sword and gnaws your face off. | |} ---- Doesn't that make the sword pointless then if you're just gong to gnaw their face off? I mean I guess technically it's still useful if the Chua is using the sword as a pole vault, but lol... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So many chua without underpants, it's glorious! #nounderpants! P.S. is that a mechari with a wand?! I'm in love! | |} ---- ---- Exile Lady Draken, want so bad. | |} ---- ---- ----